Children of the Time Lords
by Broken Person
Summary: Alia. Daughter of the Doctor. Celeste. Daughter of the Master. These two girls are pretty much born to be enemies...But what happens when they grow up in an orphanage...and become best friends...So close they could be sisters... Can they still be friends even with the manipulation of the Master and a Paradox surrounding their entire relationships with their fathers.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi, this is my first story, I hope you like it since I've worked really hard on it and I hope to finish it so I would love some support since if your a fellow author (which most people on this site are) you know how hard it is to write when it seems nobody wants to read your work. So if you like it don't just favorite or follow (though that's appreciated) make sure you review too :).**_

**_Hope you enjoy the story._**

**_~Brokenperson_**

It was a lonely day, I sat alone as always in my room singing softly and slowly, it sounded scary to even me.

"One, two, buckle my shoe"

A strange noise came from the hall.

"Three, four, lock the door"

My door knob turned.

"Five, six, kill the Doctor"

I look up and smile at the shocked man in the bowtie.

"Who are you?" asks the Doctor

"Seven, eight, my name isn't Kate" I reply smirking

"Well if your name _isn't _Kate, what is it?" the Doctor asks

"Nine, ten it isn't Ben" I reply close to laughing

"Well I understand that isn't your name what _is _your name?" the Doctor repeats

"Eleven, twelve, I can't find anything that rhymes with either of those numbers but if I could it wouldn't be my name either" I grin

"Well what is your name!?" the Doctor looks like he's going to scream or something

"Thirteen, Fourteen" I smile not saying anything

"What. Is. Your. Name?" the Doctor looks like he's going to explode

"Bye bye Daddy" I smile

"D-Daddy?!" the Doctor exclaims

Everything around me begins to fade. I shrug off the feeling of sadness as I watch the confused face of my dad disappear.

* * *

When I wake up my head is spinning.

_Another stupid dream _I think rolling my eyes as I get out of bed _Alia your kidding yourself, stuff like that never happens, anyways your not scary._

Hi, my name is Alia Smith. Well right now I'm Alia Ulyis. Probably not for long, families never kept me for long. My real name is Alia Smith, at least, that's what was written on my baby blanket. The blanket that was wrapped around me when I was sent to St. John's Orphanage. I was glad I never stayed with families for very long because if I did I might never see my friends Tessa and Celeste again. Tessa was a good friend, she'd been around for a pretty long time but Celeste was my special friend. We had some sort of a bond that we couldn't explain...Most of the time we were best friends but at other points we'd be at our throats. Celeste said it was just because we were such good friends we were turning into an old married couple.

"Alia" I look around, I'm sitting alone in my new room

"Yes?" I ask quietly

"Alia!" the voice repeats this time louder

"Who is it?" I ask

"You don't want to know" the voice says "BUT you have to do me a favor and step into the woods outside"

I look into the woods, they're tiny "Why?"

"Don't ask questions just come on!" the voice replies

I put on my sneakers and my jacket and step out into the autumn air.

"Voice are you here?" I ask

"Yes" the voice replies "Come on!"

I step into the woods and at once see a man, the first thing that races through my mind is _he's just like me! _I doubted he was but it was just what I happened to think at the moment.

"Who are you?" I ask, I don't know how to explain it but I see a lot of Celeste in him, that half insane half joking twinkle in the eyes turning ever dull, I knew it was because Celeste was getting bullied but I wondered what this man's excuse was

"What's that?" I ask

"What?" the man asks

"That...sound" I reply

It's 4 beats, getting steadily louder.

"The drums" I whisper

"You hear them too?" the man asks

"Yes" I reply "Yes I do"

The man gives me a strange look "My name is the Master"

"I'm Alia" I reply "What do you want?"

The Master smirks "Do you know what a Time Lord is Alia?"

* * *

"What's wrong with the TARDIS?!" Amy exclaims

"If I knew would I be randomly pressing buttons?" the Doctor asks cheerfully

"YOUR RANDOMLY PRESSING BUTTONS?!" Amy exclaims

"It seems like a good things to do at this point" the Doctor replies

"DOCTOR YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" Amy yells "WHERE IS THE TARDIS MANUAL?!"

"I THREW IT AT A SUPER NOVA!" the Doctor replies

"WHY?!" Amy sighs and yells at the same time

"I didn't agree with it" the Doctor shrugs

Then the TARDIS crashes.

"Where are we?" Amy sighs

"Well we're-" the Doctor stops "This is the day one of my greatest enemies almost destroys the world"

"What?" Amy's eyes widen

"We're in The Year that Never Was" the Doctor says "And we must be here for a reason"

* * *

"No" I reply "What's the Time Lord?"

"A Time Lord" the Master laughs "A Time Lord is you!"

"Come again" I say trying to figure out how this "prank" was done

The Master laughs again "Has _nobody _noticed your second heart?"

"I have a second heart?!" I yell

"Quiet" the Master says shushing me

Then I hear the strangest noise I've heard in my life.

"The Doctor..." the Master clenches his fists "But how does he have another TARDIS..."

"What?" I ask "There's a Doctor? And what in god's name is a TARDIS?"

_5, 6, Kill the Doctor_

I shake my head, I did _not _just hear 5 year old me saying 5, 6, Kill the Doctor in my head

_5, 6, Kill the Doctor_

_STOP IT MIND!" _I yell at myself mentally

_5, 6, Kill the Doctor_

I look up and there he is. The Man in the bowtie from my dream.

I choose that moment to say the most intelligent thing I've ever said in all my life "Your real?"

"Last time I checked" the Doctor says "I'm-"

"The Doctor" I finish the sentence for him then I point to the ginger next to him "And your Amy Pond"

Amy raises and eyebrow

"Have we met?" the Doctor asks "Because if your the girl who's closet I appeared in...Sorry..."

"No" I reply "Your the guy from my dream"

The Master and the Doctor stop glaring at each other for long enough to both look at me like they've seen a ghost.

"So...I'm from your dreams?" the Doctor asks

"Yep" I reply

"Your a little young" the Doctor mutters

"NOT LIKE THAT!" I exclaim "I MEANT I'VE HAD DREAMS ABOUT YOU!"

"Oh" the Doctor replies

"Doctor can't you hear it?" the Master asks

"I can't hear the drums" the Doctor replies "And I'm from the future...We better go before a paradox-"

"Not the drums" the Master says "But she hears them" he points at me

"Well what am I supposed to hear?" the Doctor asks

"Her heartbeat" the Master replies "Go up and listen to her heartbeat"

The Doctor walks up and puts his ear on my chest "Sounds norm-She has 2 hearts"

"I DO NOT HAVE TWO HEARTS!" I yell

"Sorry...You do" the Doctor says

"What's a Time Lord Da-Doctor?" I ask

I almost called him Dad.

What the heck is happening!?

"It's _The _Doctor not _Da _Doctor" the Master says growling every word

"Do you two need to go...talk something out?" I ask

"Nothing can fix it with talking" the Master says

"I wish it did" the Doctor says "Who is she?"

"I wish I knew" the Master replies smirking

_**Well that's it. I'll probably update later today if I have time, if I don't most likely next Friday but it might be sooner.**_

_**Remember.**_

_**Fave.**_

_**Follow.**_

_**Review.**_

_**PS I've barely made it into the 11th Doctor Era so if I get personalities a little off...sorry...But they will get progressively better. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Answers to Reviews:**_

_**Reply to the review of TheHero0741 Most of the things you'd like explained WILL be in the next chapter. I'll probably edit the chapters around Chapter 5 so I can add more things to explain the Doctor being in the forest etc. (The TARDIS appeared in the forest)**_

_**Thanks a lot for the advice when I edit the chapters I'll try to fix this :)**_

**_Reply to the review of avidgamer2000: I'm glad you like it =D It's great to know you like it! FANTASTIC EVEN =D!_**

**_A/N: I forgot to mention the Time Period this is XD stupid of me. This would be based between the 11th Hour Episode and whatever episode comes after that so if you notice that Amy maybe has some doubts in her mind about the Doctor not vanishing again then that's why, that just haven't been traveling together very long. I know in the series Amy doesn't really feel this way but later on you'll see why I wanted to add this doubt to Amy's mind. She will also be thinking about the wedding that she was supposed to have the next morning (Before she got on the TARDIS) a lot. Also if you notice Amy disappears in this chapter and the Doctor is showing a real lack of concern that will be explained in the next chapter (Why he doesn't seem as concerned since there IS a reason)_**

**_Also something I just wanted to explain is at this point the Master hasn't gone TOTALLY insane so he still doesn't think killing the future Doctor is a good idea (Like it could cause a paradox or something...) But if you read the preview thing you know there's already a paradox going on XD (Technically 2 since the Master made a paradox IN the actual episode...)_**

"How did you get here?" the Master growls to the Doctor "You no longer have the TARDIS, it's impossible that your here"

"Actually err" the Doctor says looking uncomfortable "I'm not the Doctor your supposed to be fighting so if you'd just run along..."

"Well I notice you've regenerated" the Master says "And you seem to have ditched your other female companion"

"I didn't ditch Martha!" the Doctor defends himself "_She _ditched _me!_"

"In the end of time?" the Master raises and eyebrow "I highly doubt that"

"Listen" the Doctor growls "I'm a Doctor from the future your supposed to be fighting _past _me"

"Are you honestly supposed to-" the Master begins "Wait then...You win?!"

The Doctor smirks "That's for you to find out" I see the pain in his eyes, I wonder what happened to the Master

"Um..." I say "Forgotten I'm here?"

The Doctor jumps "Oh yes, of course..." he pauses and looks at me a bit more closely "Have we met?"

"I don't believe so" I reply "I would have remembered a whole bunch of loons telling me I've got two hearts, now if you two must run around being insane please leave me out of it"

The Master glares at the Doctor a final time "Don't go anywhere."

"Your rather quiet" the Doctor turns the red haired girl

It's the only time I've really looked her straight in the face, in the last 5 minutes Amy's face hasn't moved a muscle. Not a single muscle in her face has even twitched. Her eyes are wide and her mouth opened just a bit as if she wanted to say something.

"Are you alright?" the Doctor asks

Amy doesn't move. She doesn't answer.

She doesn't react.

"What's the matter with her?" I ask

"What have you done?" the Doctor says, it sounds like he's trying to sound calm

"Nothing" the Master replies smiling crazily as if this is all one big sick joke "This wasn't me"

I reach out I don't know what I'm trying to touch.

"What's the matter with you now?" the Doctor asks

My muscles tense completely "Darkness...There's only darkness..."

I don't feel my body hit the ground yet somehow I know it did.

* * *

When I wake up I'm back in my room.

The Doctor is standing over me looking like he's going to throw up, the Master is smirking...

He seems pleased that I'm sitting in bed horrified.

"Your okay!" the Doctor smiles only slightly, he still doesn't seem too happy.

"Of course she is" the Master replies "There was never any doubt she'd find it. Your thicker in this life aren't you?"

"What did I find?" I ask quietly

"You found the darkness" the Master says a crazy little shadow of insanity in his eyes

I close my eyes and I see it...

I see all of it...

I was a little girl sitting alone in my room. My friends were all around me. An angel. A Dalek. A Cyberman. A mirror with my friend Sister in it. A Slitheen.

These were my friends. These were monsters.

"The Doctor will come take us away" the Cyberman says

"Exterminate the Doctor" Dalek adds

"No" I say "That's mean. No doing that."

"As you wish" the Dalek says

Sister waves happily to me.

"But we can scare him right?" the Slitheen asks

"Sure" I reply happily "Daddy will regret leaving me behind"

"The Doctor did not mean to" The Dalek says

"Daddy did" I reply "Daddy doesn't love his little girl enough to stay"

Then of course I begin singing my little song.

"One two buckle my shoe"

The Doctor comes it

"Three Four Shut the door"

You know the rest...

I disappear into a small forest. My friends...Where are my friends?!

"Hi" I smiled at the girl that sat next to me

"Who are you?" she asks meanly

"I'm Alia" I reply

"I'm Celeste" the girl replies

"My Daddy is the Doctor" I tell her

"My Daddy is the Master" the replies

We both shut out eyes and smile and say in unison "We're going to be best friends"

I didn't know where my other friends were but I knew Celeste was just like me.

She must have slipped through the tiny open window of the Time War too and gotten out.

"We shouldn't remember it" Celeste says after a long time "The Time War I mean"

I pull a watch out of my pocket and she pulls a watch out of hers.

"We're not going to go completely human" I tell the girl who I only just met but somehow trust completely

"No" Celeste agrees "We'll just be under the illusion, as will the other humans and anything else that we're just like them"

We look at each other and say the next word in unison.

"Human"

* * *

My eyes widen, the Doctor is looking at me concerned, the Master is looking amused.

"What was that?" I ask

"You had some sort of a vision" replies the Doctor "But about WHAT? WHY? EXPLAIN!"

"What happened to Amy?" I ask

The Doctor's face darkens "When you fainted I ran over to make sure you were alright, when I turned Amy was gone" he pulls something out of his jacket, some sort of a device...It made a strange noise and the tip started to glow blue

"What is that?" I ask

"Well it's my sonic screwdriver" replies the Doctor

"Um..._Sonic _Screwdriver?" I ask "Why go and make a screwdriver sonic?"

"Well haven't you ever been bored?" he asks "And...you know...felt like making something a bit more...sonic?"

"Um...no" I reply

The Master put his hands on his ears "Drums...the drums are getting louder"

"Your completely insane" I mutter

"Not as insane as you might think" the Doctor whispers so quietly that the Master couldn't possibly have heard him

In a single moment the Doctor goes from being quiet to being insanely loud "AHA! KNEW IT!"

And then he punches my bedroom wall.

Nothing happen to my bedroom wall but there is a big cracking sound from his fist, the Master laughs.

"Your extremely lucky your not the Doctor of this time" the Master says seeming recovered from his episode a few moment ago "Or you'd be destroyed right now"

The Doctor sighs "You know Master you could just give up now" he shrugs "Just a suggestion but you know, I think it's a pretty good idea"

The Master just glares "Now if you don't mind my friends and I have a job to do" he smiles at me "Nice meeting you Aria"

Then he leaves.

And I realize where I had seen him before.

How could I have been so stupid? That was Harold Saxon the Prime Minister! I mean honestly, how did I not recognize him?

"Um...Why did you just break your hand on my bedroom wall?" I ask the Doctor

"Very good question indeed" the Doctor replies "Oh my poor fingers..."

"I have a few questions for you!" I exclaim "Where are my foster parents?"

"Don't know" the Doctor replies "Out?"

"Oh wonderful" I mutter "Alone in a house with a mental patient, no offence"

"None taken" the Doctor replies cheerily

"Okay secondly what are you looking for?" I ask

"Amy" the Doctor replies the look on his face is telling me saying her name at this point is really hurting him

"Why would she be in my bedroom wall?" I ask

"I don't know" the Doctor replies "But I intend to find out!"

"One more question..." my voice trails off "Why are you wearing a bowtie?"

The Doctor gives me an annoyed look like he'd heard it many times before "Bowties are cool"

* * *

Amy sat up wondering where she was. Everything around her was completely black. She was in nothing.

"Doctor?" she calls "Doctor?"

No answer.

_Great _Amy thinks sighing _I bet he's gone off for 5 minutes again..._

She got up off the ground.

"Hello?"

_No wait! Don't say hello that's always what they say in those stupid horror films right before they get killed..._

Amy wasn't going to die without getting married...that just wasn't possible! She was just so close and after adventuring with the Doctor for a bit she could go back hopefully to the morning of her wedding...but not if she was lost!

"Amelia Pond" a voice says

Amy opens her mouth to answer but her mouth is now glued together with sudden fear and awe. It's a woman, a desperate looking woman wearing all white.

"Alia, go into this TARDIS and find the Doctor" she whispers

"Mummy I'm scared" a little girl that looks like the younger version of the girl Amy had just seen in the woods whimpers

"Don't worry" the woman says "Mummy will come get you after the war is over"

_What is this place? _Amy wonders

"Who is that?" Aria asks pointing straight at Amy

"There's nobody there" the woman says though she seems to have tensed she runs in and the device begins to fade, Amy decided that if that thing was called a TARDIS too it must be like the Doctor's

The woman fell to her knees and started to sob as the building around her began to crumble.

Amy opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was the broken inside of a TARDIS.

"That was a dream?" Amy wonders

This didn't look like the Doctor's TARDIS but it was one, Amy was sure of that.

"If the dream was real" Amy mutters "This must be the little girl's TARDIS"

* * *

The Doctor wrapped his hand up in toilet paper.

"That's not going to help" I mutter

"Your bedroom wall is extremely hard!" the Doctor tells me "It's actually too hard to be of this Earth"

Usually that sentence would make me want to scream and run away but the Doctor said it like he was telling me I had just won the lottery.

"So my wall is an alien" I mutter "Yep your a loon"

The Doctor takes his weird device out again, the tip glows blue and he moves it around the room.

"Yes your wall is absolutely an alien!" the Doctor replies

"I think you'd better leave" I mutter

"Not a good time..." the Doctor mumbles then he turns around grinning "Alia...what did you say your last name was?"

"I never said it but it's Smith" I reply

"Alia Smith...your bedroom wall is a TARDIS at the moment" the Doctor tells me grinning


End file.
